Le retour de Shinichi
by Clowsama
Summary: Après que Aï se soit faite enlevée par les hommes en noir, Conan va tenter le tout pour le tout afin de la sauver et d'en finir avec l'organisation. Voici ma version de la fin de Détective Conan. Shinichi/Ran
1. Enigmes dans le noir

Bienvenue, cette fic présente la fin de Detective Conan telle que j'aimerais qu'elle soit.

Ce que vous allez lire n'est donc en aucun cas un spoil mais sort bel et bien de mon imagination.

J'avais pour idée de la faire en dessin en premier lieu mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était impossible, cela représenté une masse de travail trop importante. Et puis j'ai découvert les fanfics et j'ai décidé de l'écrire.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic, bonne lecture.

Crédits : Détective Conan est la propriété de maitre Aoyama.

* * *

**Le retour de Shinichi**

**Chapitre 1: Enigmes dans le noir**

Un couloir sombre, une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, un escalier qui défile, un nouveau croisement. Bon sang, où est-il passé? Là, des empreintes de pas nettes dans la poussière. Il est partit par là, je le tiens.

Une silhouette blanche dans la nuit noire, des faisceaux rouges qui illuminent le ciel. Un nouvel escalier qui monte, je le gravit, je me rapproche de plus en plus du toit. Pourquoi s'y dirige t-il?

Une porte blindée me bloque la route, sur le côté un clavier électronique et une phrase qui défile, je souris et mes doigts tapent le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvre, je rentre dans un bureau. Personne, impossible il n'y a pas d'autres portes, où est-il?

Un détail m'attire, un des livres de la bibliothèque est légèrement plus avancé que les autres. Non, ils n'auraient pas utilisé ce vieux truc. Je me rapproche, le titre du livre ne fait que confirmer mon hypothèse, je le tire.

Aussitôt la bibliothèque s'enfonce dans le mur, libérant un passage, je m'y engouffre. Je cours dans un étroit couloir, un autre escalier, une autre porte, je la pousse et la lumière m'aveugle.

Je met mon bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger, je distingue une silhouette noire qui s'avançe vers un appareil dont les pales provoquent un bruit assourdissant. Il veut s'enfuir en hélicoptère!

Je me baisse et l'instant d'après un projectile traverse la vitre et assomme le pilote. La silhouette se retourne vers moi, je peux apercevoir son visage surpris mais qui laisse rapidement place à la lueur glacée habituelle de ses yeux. Il se retourne complètement, ses cheveux tourbillonnants, son sourire de tueur aux lèvres. Il passe sa main dans sa veste et en sort un pistolet qu'il braque sur moi. Quel idiot je suis, je savais très bien qu'il était dangereux de le pourchasser mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ses lèvres bougent.

- Adieu Kudo Shinichi!

Un coup de feu déchire la nuit. Je tombe à terre.

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis sadique.

Je m'excuse pour ce premier chapitre très court mais pour moi il fait office d'introduction. A ce moment je mettrais bien la musique de présentation de Detective Conan avec le titre « Le retour de Shinichi » comme dans les fims.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire plus gros car comme son nom l'indique, il contient des énigmes dont les réponses viendront plus tard.

Alors, saurez-vous les résoudre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?


	2. Que s'est il passé?

Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Savourez le à votre guise.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Que s'est-il passé?**

- Haaaan!

Un jeune garçon se relève brutalement de son matelas, il est en sueur et son regard traduit une intense frayeur. Il se rend alors compte qu'il est dans un environnement familier et qu'il dormait.

- Ouf, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Il reprend peu à peu ses esprits et, s'emparant de ses lunettes, décide d'aller aux toilettes. Quand il revient, la lumière des lampadaires de la rue éclaire un journal posé près de sa couche. La une présente une photo montrant plusieurs personnes vêtues de noir arrêtées par la police et un grand titre la surmonte : « Une puissante organisation de malfaiteurs démantelée à Tokyo. »

En voyant ce journal il se souvient. Oui, les hommes en noir ont finalement été arrêté, leur organisation est dissoute et ils ne feront plus de mal à personne. Et très important ...

- Conan-kun, tu n'es pas encore couché?

Une jeune fille brune vient d'entrer dans la pièce en pyjama, visiblement fatiguée. Elle se frotte les yeux, tenant un oreiller dans l'autre main et attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Si, si. Je suis juste aller aux toilettes.

- Ah d'accord, bon je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit Conan-kun.

- Bonne nuit Ran-neechan.

Ran repart vers sa chambre et Conan reste debout. Oui, après tout ce temps passé dans ce corps d'enfant, il allait enfin redevenir normal. Il avait récupéré le poison APTX-4869 et grâce à l'antidote que fabriquera Aï, il allait retrouver son véritable corps. Il allait redevenir Shinichi Kudo.

En pensant à Aï, il se rappela comment il en était arrivé à ce stade. Comment les hommes en noir avaient été arrêté. Juste à cause d'une banale promenade.

Flash-Back

- Ouahh, le but d'Hideo était superbe. C'est dommage qu'ils aient finalement perdus.

- On y peut rien Genta, leurs adversaires étaient très bon.

- Je sais Mistuhiko mais je voulais tellement qu'ils gagnent le dernier match avant les vacances. Maintenant, il va falloir attendre deux semaines.

- Oui, mais c'est deux semaines de vacances, en plus c'est Nöel alors arrête de te plaindre Genta.

- Tu peut parler Conan, toi aussi t'es triste quand il n'y a pas de match.

Conan eut un petit rire nerveux, touché. Les Detectives Boys se promenaient dans la rue, discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances et surtout des cadeaux qu'ils allaient recevoir.

- Je veux la dernière figurine de Yaiba.

- Moi j'aimerais bien avoir de nouvelles chaussures.

- Tu en as déjà plein des chaussures Ayumi-chan.

Pendant que les trois « vrais » enfants se chamaillaient, Conan et Aï discutaient.

- Et toi Kudo-kun, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Je vais sûrement passer mon temps à résoudre les affaires de l'oncle pour le faire passer pour un super détective et le voir se mousser auprès de jeunes femmes, répondit-il d'un air blasé.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras retrouver leur traces, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais, même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ais rien découvert à leur sujet.

Un cri de Genta les interrompit.

- Ouaahhh, j'aimerais bien avoir une voiture comme ça pour Nöel.

- Je crois que c'est une Porche Genta-kun.

- Tu as raison Ayumi-chan, c'est une Porche 356A, un vieux modèle qui date de ...

Mitsuhiko n'eut pas le temps d'étaler sa culture, Conan et Aï l'avait bousculer pour regarder la voiture. Ils étaient complétement affolés. Aï prit la parole.

- C'est la voiture de Gin, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?

- Nous sommes venus te ramener, Cherry.

Ils se retournèrent immédiatement vers la voix froide qui venait de parler. Ils étaient face à deux hommes vêtus de noir. L'un d'eux était en retrait, surveillant les environs tandis que l'autre les regardait. Il fumait une cigarette, ses longs cheveux, surmontés d'un chapeau, tombait dans son dos lui donnant l'air d'un vampire. Mais le pire était son regard, des yeux froids, sans émotion, des yeux de tueur.

- Gin.

* * *

Va vraiment falloir que je soigne ce sadisme. A peine je met fin au suspense du premier chapitre que j'en rajoute une couche dans le deuxième.

Et oui, les hommes en noir sont dissous et tous va pour le mieux.

Pas forcément car le Flash-back risque de s'étendre sur plusieurs chapitres et réserve son lot de situations dangereuses d'où tout le monde ne sortira pas forcément indemme, mouahahaha!!

(Allo, docteur, je voudrais un rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible, mon état s'aggrave)

Laissez des coms please.


	3. Disparue, au coin de la rue

_Clowsama's pictures présente, le nouveau chapitre de sa fic._

_Sur vos écrans dans deux secondes!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Disparue, au coin de la rue.**

Conan était abasourdit, comment les avaient-ils retrouvés? Ils avaient tout fait pour brouiller les pistes, ils étaient devenus des enfants « normaux », personne n'aurait pu les soupçonnait d'être des gens dont le corps avait rapetissé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

- Ravi de te revoir Cherry, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on te cherche.

Gin parlait d'un ton qui contredisait ses paroles, apparemment il avait plutôt envie de la tuer ici et maintenant. Aï savait que leurs vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, alors malgré sa peur elle se força à répondre pour que Conan trouve un moyen de s'enfuir.

- Comment, comment m'avais vous retrouvé?

- Pas facilement. Après notre dernière rencontre, on a bien cru que tu avais quitté le pays et l'affaire a été confié à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, un petit incident s'est produit récemment.

Gin sortit une petite boîte de sa veste et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître des pilules. Conan tressaillit, est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait?

- APTX 4869.

- Exact, ton petit poison m'a été bien utile jusqu'au jour où une des victimes n'est pas morte mais a tout simplement, rajeunit. J'avoue avoir été très surpris et après avoir utilisé une méthode plus « conventionnelle », j'ai repensé à ton évasion. On s'était toujours demandé comment tu avais fait pour t'enfuir de ton labo mais si tu avais ce produit avec toi, il y avait enfin une explication.

Conan réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Si ils savaient pour Aï, il était certain qu'ils savaient pour lui. Tout était fichu maitenant, la seule chose qui restait à faire, c'était de sauver leurs vie.

- Sachant que tu était à présent dans ton corps d'enfant, je me suis dit que tu était sûrement resté en ville, une identité pareille était gage de sûreté. J'ai donc lancé une enquête sur les jeunes filles te ressemblant apparues après ton départ et nous t'avons finalement trouvé dans cette petite école de Beika.

- Eh Aï, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le monsieur?

Ayumi s'était rapproché de Aï, visiblement perplexe et inquiète. Conan et Aï savaient qu'il ne fallait pas que les trois enfants restent là.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, va t'en!!

- Pas question Cherry, personne ne s'en va.

Gin venait de sortir un revolver de sa veste et visait Ayumi avec.

- N'essayes pas de t'enfuir si tu ne veux pas que tes petits camarades aient un regrettable accident.

Conan essaya de protéger avec son bras les trois enfants qui se terraient maintenant derrière lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas, Gin ne l'avait même pas regardé. Pourtant le fait qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il aidait Aï aurait dû faire de lui une cible prioritaire.

Sauf si, mais oui, il ne savait pas qu'il était encore vivant. Le poison était mortel pour la plupart des personnes et il n'était pas étonnant que Gin ne se soit pas posé la question, surtout que Aï avait modifié le rapport d'enquête sur son « décés ».

Si c'était le cas, ils avaient encore une chance.

- Maintenant Cherry, tu vas nous suivre. J'aurais préféré te tuer mais le boss est très intéressé par ce produit rajeunissant.

Aï savait qu'elle était coincée, se rendre était le seul moyen de sauver les autres.

- D'accord, je vous suis.

- Parfait, monte dans la voiture, Vodka prend le volant.

- Oui Aniki.

Vodka ouvrit la portière et fit grimper Aï à l'intérieur puis il alla s'asseoir sur le siège du conducteur et démarra le véhicule.

- Tu viens Aniki?

- Pas encore, il reste un détail à régler.

Aï frissonna en entendant son ton, il n'allait pas...

Gin fixait les quatres gamins et braqua son revolver, puis déclara froidement :

- Les témoins c'est toujours gênant.

Conan sentit que cette fois ils étaient fichus, il n'aurait pas le temps d'utiliser sa montre hypodermique ou ses super-chaussures. Pas contre un tueur professionnel tel que Gin. Instinctivement il leva les bras pour se protéger.

- Arrêtes!!

Conan ouvrit les yeux et vit Aï dans la voiture qui tenait un petit couteau sous sa gorge.

- Si tu ne les laisses pas partir je me tue!

- Pfft, tu n'auras jamais assez de courage pour te suicider.

- Tu crois? Quand j'ai pris l'APTX 4869, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. J'étais prête à mourir ce jour là.

Gin prit cette nouvelle information en compte, son visage traduisait effectivement sa détermination.

- Aniki, il faut se dépêcher, quelqu'un pourrait arriver. Ce ne sont que des gosses, ce n'est pas grave.

Gin rangea son arme. C'était vrai, des gosses ne risquaient pas de leur poser des problèmes. Et puis le boss voulait Cherry vivante. La gorge tranchée elle ne servirait plus à rien.

Il monta dans la voiture, prenant au passage le couteau des mains d'Aï et ordonna à son collègue de démarrer. Son visage trahissait cependant une intense réflexion.

- Qu'y a t'il Aniki?

- Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de les laisser en vie.

- Pas de problème, des gamins comme ça, même si ils vont voir la police, il y a peu de chance qu'ils les prennent au sérieux.

- Oui, mais celui avec les lunettes était bizarre. Il était trop calme pour un gamin menacé par une arme. Et puis son visage me rappelle quelque chose.

Si Gin avait pu voir le gamin à ce moment, il aurait été surpris de voir un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Malgré son inquiétude pour Aï, Conan avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

- Je les tiens.

* * *

_Aï sortira t'elle indemme des griffes des hommes en noir?_

_Pourquoi Conan semble t'il si sûr de lui?_

_A t'il un plan caché?_

_Les Détectives Boys se remettrons t-il de l'enlèvement de leur amie?_

_Vais-je arrêter de vous poser des questions alors que je connais les réponses?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode._


	4. Le temps nous est compté

Ladies and gentlemen, ici votre commandement de bord. Nous vous informons que le prochain chapitre de notre fic va bientôt commencer et nous vous prions de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures. Nous vous informons qu'en cas de suspense trop insoutenable, des issues de secours se trouvent à gauche et en haut de votre écran. Merci de respecter les consignes de sécurité.

Nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le temps nous est compté.**

Ayumi, Genta et Mistuhiko n'en revenaient pas, Aï venait d'être enlevée sous leurs yeux. La terreur qui les avait paralysés laissait maintenant place à la panique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi ces types ont enlevé Aï?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'appelaient Cherry?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

- Il faut appeler la police!

- Calmez-vous!

Ils se figèrent, Conan venait de crier et les regardait à présent.

- Toutes ces questions ne sont pas importantes. La seule chose qui compte c'est comment sauver Aï.

Les trois enfants se calmèrent. Conan avait raison, leur amie était en danger et ils devaient l'aider.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Tu as un plan Conan?

- Oui, je vais aller prévenir la police. Grâce à mes lunettes radar et au badge de détective d'Aï, ils vont la retrouver rapidement.

- Super, bonne idée. Allons voir la police.

- Minute, j'ai dit « je » vais prévenir la police. Vous, vous allez rentrer chez vous et attendre que je vous appelle.

- QUOI? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va rien faire?

- Pas question que tu joues les héros solitaires encore une fois!

- Nous aussi on veut la sauver. On est les Détectives Boys.

Conan les fixa du regard et soudainement ils arrêtèrent de se plaindre.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi, hein?!

Ils n'avaient jamais vu Conan dans cet état. Il était en colère mais pas une colère d'enfant, une colère justifiée, raisonnée. Une colère d'adulte qui savait que la situation était très grave.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ces types, vous ne pouvez que vous en remettre à la police. Il n'est plus question de jouer aux détectives maintenant, c'est très sérieux. Aï est en danger de mort!

- Mais c'est notre amie.

- Justement, est-ce vous rendez compte qu'on a faillit mourir tout à l'heure? Si Aï n'avait pas menacé de se suicider, ce type nous aurait tuer. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que nous puissions vivre. Alors n'allaient pas mettre vos vies en danger car ce serait la plus mauvaise façon de la remercier. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour elle maintenant, c'est vivre.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, se rendant compte de leur impuissance et de la justesse des propos de Conan.

- D'accord, on rentre chez nous.

- On ne fera rien d'inconscient.

- On te laisse prévenir la police.

- S'il te plait Conan, sauve Aï.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je vous promet que je ferai tout pour qu'ils la ramènent.

Sur ces mots, Conan enfourcha son skate-board à énergie solaire et partit en trombe.

Tandis qu'il roulait, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela le gênait d'avoir dû mentir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Prévenir la police ne servait à rien, ce n'était pas un enlèvement ordinaire où les ravisseurs demandaient une rançon. S'il prévenait le commissaire Maigret, celui-ci enverrait quelques agents mais cela ne servirait à rien contre les hommes en noir. Les policiers seraient tués et ils disparaitraient à nouveau, emmenant Aï avec eux. Et il ne pouvait pas lui raconter toute l'histoire car il y aurait peu de chance qu'il le prenne au sérieux. Non, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Arrivé chez le professeur Agasa, Conan descendit de son skate-board et rentra en trombe dans la maison du savant. Celui-ci entendit la sonnette de la porte et, enlevant ses lunettes de protection, accueillit son invité.

- Oh, Shinichi, c'est toi. Viens voir ma nouvelle invention.

Remarquant qu'il était seul et que son visage était soucieux, il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shinichi? Pourquoi Aï n'est pas avec toi?

- On a un problème, ils l'ont enlevé.

- Quoi? Mais c'est impossible, comment ont-ils ...

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer professeur, j'ai besoin de votre téléphone et du carnet que je vous ai laissé.

- Celui avec le numéro de ...

- Oui, celui-là. Dépêchez-vous.

Le professeur Agasa partit en courant vers son bureau tandis que Conan reprenait son souffle. Il revint quelque secondes plus tard, tenant un petit calepin qu'il passa à Conan. Celui-ci prit le téléphone, ouvrit le carnet et composa le numéro écrit à l'intérieur.

Dans une voiture, un portable sonna. Une femme blonde le sortit de sa poche et décrocha.

- Hello.

- ...

- Oh, cool boy, comment vas-tu?

- ...

- QUOI? C'est vrai?

De retour chez le professeur Agasa.

- Malheureusement oui. Dites-moi agent Jodie, est-ce que le FBI serait intéressé par l'adresse de la base principale des hommes en noir?

* * *

Le FBI entre en scène, Conan joue de ses relations pour mettre au point un plan de sauvetage. Mais y parviendra t-il à temps? Pourra t-il sauver Aï avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

Ladies and gentlemen, nous venons d'atterrir à « ah non c'est pas possible, je veux lire la suite tout de suite mais quel sadique cet auteur ». La température extérieure est d'approximativement – 30 degrés, nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour en attendant le prochain chapitre et nous vous remercions d'avoir choisis la Clow's fic airlines.

Un chti com?

PS : J'ai le regret de vous informer que je part travailler une bonne partie de l'été et que je vais loger dans un endroit dépourvu d'Internet. La présence de mon portable me permettra de continuer à écrire, cependant, je serai dans l'incapacité de publier. Je ferai tout mon possible pour essayer de trouver une connexion pendant cette période mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je suis navré de vous infliger cette longue coupure. En espérant vous retrouver bientôt, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances.


	5. Assault sur le QG 13

_Après cette longue absence estivale dont je m'excuse encore une fois, je vous propose la suite des aventures de notre petit détective._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Assault sur le QG 13.**

Au bout du téléphone, l'agent Jodie n'en revenait pas. Le cool boy savait où se trouvait le QG de l'organisation. Et la petite Aï avait été enlevée.

- Comment sais-tu ça? Que s'est-il passé?

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer en détail mais Aï a été enlevée par Gin et Vodka. Cependant elle a sur elle un émetteur qui me permet de la localiser. Ils vont la conduire à leur QG.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est leur QG?

- Gin a dit que leur boss était impatient de la voir donc j'imagine qu'il y sera.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas la laisser entre leur mains. Tu as prévenu la police?

- Non, je ne peux pas leur expliquer pour l'organisation. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- D'accord, le FBI n'hésitera pas si c'est pour coincer leur chef. Par contre, je ne suis pas au Japon en ce moment donc c'est un autre agent qui va s'en occuper. Il dirige une équipe à Tokyo en ce moment. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'aider cool boy.

La petite pointe ironique inquiéta Conan.

- Il me connait?

- Oui, mais c'est surtout ce cher Gin qu'il connait bien.

- Quoi, vous voulez dire que c'est ...

- Exact, c'est Shûichi Akai.

Conan frissonna quand il entendit le nom. Ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos malgré son appartenance au FBI. Mais il savait qu'il avait une dent contre Gin et que c'était certainement le meilleur allié qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Il est toujours au Japon?

- Oui, depuis l'affaire Rena Mizunashi il a demandé à être affecté à l'équipe japonaise. Je vais le contacter et lui expliquer la situation, ensuite je lui demanderai de t'appeler pour que vous mettiez au point un plan.

- Très bien, merci agent Jodie.

- Je t'en prie cool boy. Sauve la petite surtout.

- C'est bien mon intention.

Conan raccrocha et se tourna vers le professeur Agasa.

- C'est bon, ils vont nous aider. Maintenant il faut réfléchir à un plan. Je vais avoir besoin de vous professeur.

Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail. Le téléphone de Conan sonna peu de temps après. Il décrocha et une voix masculine plutôt froide retentit dans le combiné.

- Salut « cool boy ». Il faut qu'on se voit.

Le surnom employé ne laissait pas de doute, c'était Akai.

- Je le pense aussi, je vais vous donner l'adresse où je suis actuellement. Rejoignez moi et je vous expliquerai tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un pick-up noir s'arrêta devant la maison du professeur Agasa. Shûichi Akai en descendit, portant toujours son bonnet et vêtu d'un manteau noir. Il sonna à la porte et Conan alla lui ouvrir.

- Entrez, on a peu de temps devant nous.

- Je sais. Si cette fillette est importante pour eux, ils risquent de la conduire ailleurs, hors de portée de votre récepteur.

- Exact, nous les avons localisés dans le quartier de Beika. Ils sont dans un immeuble en cours de rénovation.

- Le meilleur endroit pour une planque. Ca n'attire pas l'attention et les véhicules peuvent librement circuler pour les livraisons.

- Par contre, le système de sécurité n'est pas encore au point. On a pu récupérer les plans du bâtiment.

- Tu te doutes bien que ces plans sont faux.

- Oui, mais l'architecture de base reste la même. Les conduits d'aération peuvent mener à n'importe quel endroit. Avec mes lunettes radar, je pourrai m'infiltrer et retrouver Aï.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais envoyer un gosse dans la gueule du loup.

- On a pas le choix, les conduits sont trop petits pour un adulte. Vous allez devoir provoquer une diversion en attaquant l'entrée principale pour me permettre de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois que j'ai trouvé Aï, on s'échappe et vous n'avez plus qu'à les arrêter.

Devant le regard déterminé de Conan, Akai ne put que se résoudre à le laisser faire.

- Ok, Jodie m'a dit que tu n'étais pas un gosse normal et tes précédentes affaires ne font que le confirmer mais pas d'imprudence. Je ne veux pas avoir le cadavre d'un gosse à mettre dans mon rapport.

- Très bien, faites-moi confiance.

- La diversion ne peut pas être assuré juste par mes hommes, il nous faut plus d'effectif.

- Contactez la police de Tokyo et demandez le commissaire Maigret. Il ne refusera pas d'aider le FBI à arrêter des malfaiteurs, surtout si vous lui dites que vous appelez de la part de Shinichi Kudo.

- Qui est-ce?

- Un ami.

Apparemment, le gamin ne comptait pas développer donc Akai n'insista pas. De toute façon il s'en moquait. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était de mettre la main sur Gin.

- Bon, puisque tout semble clair, je vais prévenir mes hommes et contacter ce commissaire Maigret. Je te tiendrai au courant pour l'heure de l'opération.

- Très bien, je vous rejoindrai là-bas.

Akai fit un mouvement de tête puis repartit vers sa voiture. Il démarra et son pick-up disparut de la vue de Conan. Le professeur Agasa s'approcha de lui.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d' y aller. Cet homme a l'air très compétent et pourrait sûrement ramener Aï.

- Oui, je sais, mais il vaut mieux que le FBI ne connaisse pas la vraie raison pour laquelle les hommes en noir s'intéressent à elle. De plus, j'ai une autre raison pour aller dans leur base.

- Tu veux récupérer l'APTX 4869?

- Oui, c'est la meilleure occasion que j'ai. Si c'est bel et bien leur QG, il sera forcément là-bas.

Dans la soirée, Conan reçut un appel d'Akai. L'assault était prévu à 20h00. La plupart des gens seraient chez eux, ce qui limiterait le risque de dommages collatéraux. Conan enfourcha son skate-board et activa ses lunettes radar.

_- Bien, elle est toujours là-bas. J'arrive Aï._

Il partit en trombe sous les yeux du professeur Agasa qui voyait le jeune détective partir pour, vraisemblablement, sa dernière affaire en tant que Conan Edogawa. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et il lui fallait maintenant attendre.

Conan arriva bientôt devant l'immeuble qui cachait le repaire des hommes en noir.

19h58, il entendit les sirènes des voitures de police.

19h59, les gyrophares rouges apparurent au bout de la rue, précédés par un pick-up noir.

20h00, les véhicules s'arrêtèrent, libérant des dizaines d'agents qui prirent position avant de donner l'assault sur le bâtiment.

20h01, Conan passa derrière le bâtiment. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se positionna sous la grille des conduits d'aération puis détacha ses bretelles élastiques. Il en lança une extrémité vers la grille où elle s'accrocha grâce à la nouvelle foncton aimant que le professeur avait ajouté. Il attacha l'autre extrémité à un poteau et actionna le mécanisme. La grille résista un moment puis elle lâcha, venant s'écraser au sol dans un fracas métallique. Conan se mis alors à plat ventre sous l'ouverture et actionna sa ceinture gonfleuse de ballon. Le ballon gonfla de plus en plus, élevant Conan jusqu'au niveau du conduit. Il sauta alors à l'intérieur avant que le ballon ne se dégonfle.

_- Ok, infiltration réussie. Maintenant j'espère que je ne rencontrerai personne sur le chemin._

Conan activa ses lunettes radar et zooma sur la carte puis activa la nouvelle fonction 3D. Le badge d'Aï émettait depuis le sous-sol, trois étages sous la surface et à 46 mètres au Sud-Est. Conan commença alors à ramper dans le conduit.

_- Attends moi Aï. Ne fais pas de bêtises surtout._

* * *

_Ca y est, Conan infiltre le repaire des hommes en noir. Va t'il réussir à sauver Aï? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Avec en prime une énorme révélation. Suuuspenseee, quand tu nous tieeeennnns!!_

_Je n'ai pas fait intervenir l'agent Jodie au Japon car cela aurait signifié faire intervenir Vermouth et son histoire très compliqué, Sharon Vinyard et Chris Vinyard qui ne font qu'une et qui ne vieillissent pas. Je laisse ça à maitre Gosho Aoyama._

_Un chti com please._


	6. Retrouvailles

_Pfuuu, qu'est-ce que je vais raconter en intro ce coup-ci? Y'a rien qui me vient. Un truc genre rencontre sportive? Non, plutôt quelque chose en forme de journal TV qui commente l'assault de la police sur le bâtiment. Non, pas possible, ils sont pas encore au courant. Est-ce que je pars dans des délires d'auteurs de fic complétement ravagé? Non, le docteur a dit pas d'excès pour éviter une rechute._

_Bref, ils doivent s'en rendre compte en lisant, j'ai pas d'idée. Rien, nada, le néant, le vide intersidéral, le cerveau de Paris Hilton ou de Bush._

_Bon ben tant pis, j'attaque direct, ils me pardonneront bien un jour._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles**

Quelque part dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble, une petite fille avec les cheveux auburn se réveille. Il y a beaucoup de bruit autour d'elle, des gens crient, s'agitent, courent dans tout les sens. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se redresse et jette un oeil autour d'elle. Elle est assise sur un lit dans une petite pièce qui ne contient qu'un bureau comme autre meuble ainsi qu'une chaise. Pas de fenêtre et la seule porte ne présente aucune poignée. Tout porte à croire qu'elle est enfermée.

Elle essaye de se lever mais prise de vertiges elle est contrainte de se rasseoir. Posant la main sur son front, elle essaye de se souvenir comment elle en est arrivée là. Elle se rappelle son enlèvement, Gin et Vodka qui la guident dans les sous-sol de leur base, son passage devant la vitre d'un laboratoire et la stupeur qui l'avait prise quand elle avait su qui y travaillait, les explications de Gin et ses menaces, sa tentative pour rentrer dans le laboratoire puis plus rien. Il avait dû l'assommer.

Ce n'était pas possible, comment cette personne pouvait être là? De plus elle n'était pas sûre que c'était bien elle. Ce n'aurait pas été le premier mensonge de Gin. Mais ce visage ...

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait savoir, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Vodka apparut visiblement hors de lui. Apparemment quelque chose de grave se passait, quelque chose qui expliquait peut-être tout le remue-ménage qu'elle entendait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Sale garce! Alors tu avais un émetteur sur toi.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez?

- N'essaye pas de te foutre de moi!

Vodka la gifla violemment ce qui la fit tomber du lit.

- La police et le FBI sont là et comme par hasard ils découvrent notre QG le jour où on te capture.

Aï essaya péniblement de se relever. Alors finalement Kudo avait agit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. En tout cas il s'était bien débrouillé pour agir aussi vite et aussi fort. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un revers de main et défia Vodka du regard.

- Oh, tu as trouvé ça tout seul? Mais j'imagine que tu as dû demander à Gin si tu avais raison avant de venir ici. Faire quelque chose sans son accord est bien trop dur pour toi.

- Ferme la! On évacue et le Boss veut que tu sois emmenée en lieu sûr.

- Je n'irais nulle part.

- Ne pense pas que tu sois en position de décider. Tu vas nous suivre ou alors il risque fort de lui arriver malheur.

- Je vous interdit de lui faire du mal ...

- Alors suis-moi sinon ...

- Vous ne ferez plus de mal à personne!

A ce moment, la grille du conduit d'aération du plafond fut ejectée avec force et Conan tomba dans la pièce. Vodka fut stupéfait de voir le gosse qu'il avait vu le matin se rétablir et le viser avec une montre mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, un petit projectile hypodermique vint se planter sur son front et il tomba comme une masse.

- Kudo-kun!

- Aï, tu vas bien?

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis venu te chercher bien sûr.

- C'est trop dangereux, si il mettent la main sur toi ...

- Aucun risque qu'ils s'intéressent à moi avec la police à leur trousse. Viens, on s'en va.

- Non!

- Quoi?

- On ne peut pas partir maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Quelqu'un peut arriver à tout moment.

- Il faut que je sache, je ne peux pas partir sans lui.

- Mais de qui tu parles?

- De mon père, il est ici.

- Mais c'est impossible, il est ...

- Mort, oui je sais. Il est sensé être mort dans cet accident de voiture avec ma mère mais il est vivant.

- Tu en es sûre?

- Pratiquement, Gin me l'a montré pour me forcer à retravailler pour eux. En l'ayant comme otage ils sont sûr que je ne m'enfuirai plus. Je ne pense pas que c'était du bluff et ..

Aï hésita un moment, perturbée par ce qu'elle disait, par ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle prenait compte de l'ampleur de la révélation.

- Et son visage m'était familier.

- Aï.

- Je dois en être sûre. Il faut que j'aille le voir et si c'est vraiment lui, alors je le sauverai.

Conan regarda le visage déterminé de la jeune scientifique et comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Cet homme était la dernière famille qu'il lui restait. Après la mort de sa soeur, elle s'était retrouvée toute seule et il pouvait aisément comprendre son envie de retrouver son père.

- Bon d'accord, mais est-ce que tu sais où il est?

- Quand je l'ai vu, c'était dans un laboratoire au deuxième sous-sol mais Gin m'a assommée ensuite donc je ne sais pas où on est.

- On est au troisième sous-sol. Si on remonte, tu penses retrouver le chemin?

- Oui.

- Alors on y va!

Conan et Aï se dirigèrent vers la porte et après un rapide coup d'oeil pour vérifier que la voie était libre, il s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir à la recherche de l'ascenseur. Par chance, l'étage était désert, tous les hommes en noir étaient partis essayer de freiner les forces de police pour permettre l'évacuation. Ils trouvèrent facilement l'ascenseur, l'appelèrent et quand les portes s'ouvrirent ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et Conan appuya sur le bouton -2.

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur s'ébranla. Après une courte remontée, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un couloir identique à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter ainsi qu'un homme habillé de noir qui attendait visiblement l'ascenseur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris par l'apparition de deux enfants qu'un ballon de foot frappé à pleine puissance vint percuter son menton, l'envoyant au doux pays des rêves.

- C'est qui celui-là?

- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Bon, on s'en fiche. Tu connais le chemin?

- Oui.

- Très bien mais restons prudent, il y en a peut-être d'autres.

Ils se remirent en route mais durent cette fois éviter plusieurs scientifiques qui abandonnaient leur travaux pour échapper à la police. Aï essayait de faire remonter ses souvenirs. Deuxième couloir à gauche puis premier à droite, passer devant une fontaine d'eau puis le troisième à droite. Là!

Ils arrivèrent devant la vitre du laboratoire qu'Aï avait vu et jetèrent un coup d'oeil. A l'intérieur, un homme en noir faisait face à un autre homme vêtu d'une blouse et ils pouvaient entendre leur dispute.

- Il faut évacuer maintenant, la police arrive.

- Je n'irai nulle part sans ma fille.

- On l'emmène aussi vieux fou, tu la verras plus tard.

- Non, j'ai déjà trop attendu, vous m'aviez promis que je la verrai.

- Ecoute, moi je dois juste évacuer les chercheurs mais si tu continues ce sera assommé que tu sortiras d'ici.

- On vous a jamais appris à demander poliment?

L' homme en noir tourna la tête pour voir un garçon pénétrer dans la pièce. Le temps de se retourner, il avait déjà enclenché sa ceinture qui libéra un ballon de foot que le garçon frappa avec sa chaussure droite anormalement brillante. Le ballon fusa à travers la pièce et le percuta de plein fouet. Il fut projeté contre le mur et s'évanouit.

L'homme en blouse, stupéfié, regarda Conan. Il avait presque la cinquantaine, des cheveux grisonnants, quelques rides mais il était encore bien bâtit.

- Qui es-tu petit? Que fais-tu ici?

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'il remarqua la petite fille qui venait d'entrer. Ce visage, ces cheveux, ces yeux. Ce fut un choc pour lui.

- Shi... Shiho?

Aï regarda l'homme dans les yeux et après quelques secondes où son cerveau associait les traits à ses vagues souvenirs elle se rappela le timbre de la voix et le regard. C'était bel et bien ceux de son père.

- Pa... papa?

Les deux sentirent les larmes leur monter aux yeux. L'une parce qu'elle venait de retrouver son père sensé être mort et l'autre parce que la fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quinze ans venait de l'appeler papa.

- Que t'est-il arrivé?

Ils avaient parler tous les deux en même temps mais ce fut Aï qui répondit la première.

- J'ai... j'ai rajeuni à cause de l'APTX 4869. C'est une longue histoire mais toi... ils nous avaient dit que tu étais mort avec maman dans un accident de voiture.

Le regard de l'homme se voila quand il repensa à sa femme.

- Ils ont menti, ta mère était la seule qui se trouvait dans la voiture. A cette époque nous voulions nous retirer pour nous consacrer à toi et à ta soeur mais ils ne l'ont pas accepté. Alors, alors ils ont piégé notre voiture.

- Quoi, c'était ...

- Un meurtre oui. Ils ont tué Helena pour me faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas les quitter ainsi.

- Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi as tu continué à travailler pour eux?!

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous subissiez le même sort. Quand ils sont venu m'annoncer sa mort ils ont précisé que je ne pourrai plus vous voir et que je devais continuer à travailler pour eux ou alors ils se débarasseraient de vous également. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Pendant quinze ans j'ai tout fait pour vous protéger mais j'ai échoué, ils ont tué Akemi et ils ont aussi essayé de te tuer. Pardonne moi Shiho, je ne mérite pas d'être ton père.

Il tomba à genoux et pleura. Conan comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pu lui même sauver la vie d'Akemi et l'avait regretté. Alors pour son père ce devait être encore plus dur. Il regarda Aï qui visiblement était choquée. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup.

Finalement elle se rapprocha de la silhouette qui continuait de pleurer. Elle ouvrit les bras et pris la tête de son père qu'elle serra contre son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa. Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais mais contre eux, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire seul. Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour nous et je t'en remercie. Pendant quinze ans, tu as dû lutter seul sans pouvoir nous voir. Aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Maintenant nous allons enfin être libre et pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie... ensemble.

C'en était trop pour lui, il serra sa fille dans ses bras en pleura de plus belle.

- Merci Shiho. Ta mère serait tellement fière si elle te voyait maintenant.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre tout ça, mais il faut partir. Un autre sbire peut arriver.

- Oui, tu as raison petit. Mais je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es.

- Edogawa Conan, détective.

- C'est un ami papa. Je te raconterais tout plus tard.

- Nous devons retourner au rez-de-chaussé pour rejoindre la police et vous faire évacuer. Ensuite vous serez sous la protection du FBI.

- D'accord, allons-y.

- Avant, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous savez où se trouve l'APTX 4869.

- Oui, mais pourquoi faire?

- Un antidote papa, avec la formule je peux faire un antidote au poison et ainsi retrouver ma taille normale.

- Le labo chargé de bosser dessus est un peu plus loin mais j'ignore où se trouve la formule. J'imagine qu'on a pas le temps de chercher.

- Un échantillon suffirait. Avec l'échantillon et un bon matériel, je pourrai analyser les séquences et revenir à la formule originelle.

- Excellent! Guidez-nous Miyano-san.

Le professeur Miyano se leva et, suivit des deux enfants, commença à courir dans les couloirs. Conan remarqua que le chemin les ramenait vers l'ascenseur. Le professeur s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, à un embranchement et leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

- C'est le labo juste à côté, je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et on y va.

A peine eu t'il finit sa phrase qu'une énorme déflagration passa devant eux, le souffle les jetant à terre. Conan se releva avec un très mauvais pressentiment et s'engagea dans le couloir.

Le laboratoire avait explosé, les morceaux de vitre jonchaient le sol et des flammes lèchaient les murs. Conan put apercevoir à travers la fumée la porte de l'ascenseur se refermer sur la silhouette de Gin. Puis le système anti-incendie se déclencha, arrosant le couloir.

- Ils ont fait exploser le laboratoire.

- Typique d'eux, ils effacent le plus possible de preuve.

- Papa, est-ce qu'il y a un autre endroit où il pourrait y avoir de l'APTX 4869?

- Non, c'était le seul labo.

- Et merde! Bon, on a pas le choix, on s'en va.

Traversant le couloir, ils allèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui fonctionnait toujours. Entrés à l'intérieur, Conan appuya sur le bouton 0 et les portes se refermèrent. L'ascenseur remonta au rez-de-chaussé et les portes s'ouvrirent, les laissant nez-à-nez avec le canon d'un fusil à pompe.

- Ah, c'est toi cool boy. Je vois que tu as réussi. Qui est cet homme?

La voix et le visage d'Akai rassura Conan qui sentit les battements de son coeur reprendre un rythme normal.

- Le père d'Aï, il était aussi prisonnier ici, alors on l'a sauvé également.

- Très bien, on a sécurisé l'étage alors vous pouvez aller dehors tranquillement.

Ce faisant, il reposa son arme sur son épaule et fit demi-tour. Le professeur Miyano et Aï le suivirent.

- J'aimerai demander la protection du FBI.

- A votre guise mais on en parlera plus tard. Au fait, c'est normal qu'il ne vienne pas avec vous?

Aï se retourna pour voir que Conan ne les avait pas suivi et était resté dans l'ascenseur. Elle paniqua et courut vers lui.

- Idiot, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il n'y a plus d'APTX ici.

- Si Aï, il reste un endroit. Désolé mais je dois y aller seul.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent devant Aï qui s'écroula, comprenant de quel endroit il parlait.

- Shiho, que fait-il?

- Il se lance à la poursuite de Gin, il possède des capsules d'APTX 4869 dans sa veste.

- Il est fou.

- Non, juste inconscient et désespéré.

Dans l'ascenseur, Conan se préparait à l'affrontement final. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait récupérer cette boîte, c'était sa dernière chance. Aï et son père pouvaient certainement retrouver la formule mais pas avant quelques années et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle l'attendait depuis trop longtemps. De son face à face avec Gin dépendrait beaucoup de choses.

* * *

_Bon alors, ça vous a plu? Et oui, le père d'Aï est vivant. Ca vous la coupe hein? J'ai trouvé cette idée très intéressante car très plausible quand on y pense. Les hommes en noir peuvent très bien faire ce genre de coup. Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'Aï se retrouve toute seule à la fin de l'histoire alors une nouvelle relation avec ce père qu'elle n'a presque pas connu me plait beaucoup._

_J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez parce que j'ai quelques appréhensions alors n'hésitez pas à mettre un com. Merci. _


	7. Réglement de comptes

_Salut à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre! Le tant attendu duel entre Conan et Gin va se dérouler sous vos yeux. Ce chapitre va clore ce long Flash-Back commencé dans le chapitre deux. Et accrochez-vous, ça risque de décoiffer._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Règlement de comptes**

Dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussé, Aï et son père étaient toujours sous le choc de la décision de Conan. Partir défier Gin était de la folie, surtout avec son corps d'enfant. Akai s'approcha d'eux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire?

- Trouver Gin, il a en sa possession quelque chose dont il a besoin.

Akai sentit une certaine fébrilité monter en lui, le gamin savait où était Gin? Il regarda l'ascenseur où une lumière progressait le long des voyants lumineux situés au-dessus de la porte. Apparemment il se dirigeait vers le dernier étage.

- Jusqu'où cet ascenseur va t-il?

- Jusqu'au trentième étage. Les deux étages situés au-dessus sont en travaux. Il n'y a rien là-haut à part l'accès au toit.

Akai resta pensif puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous confiez à la police.

Aï se releva et le suivit avec son père.

_- Sois prudent, Kudo-kun._

Au trentième étage, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Conan. Gin était quelque part, il l'avait vu monter dans l'ascenseur et il s'était arrêté à cet étage. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air désaffecté. Pas de lumières, des murs non peints, de la poussière partout. Cela ressemblait à une grande salle de bureau avec de nombreuses « box » individuelles comme dans les grandes entreprises. Cependant l'absence de vitres et d'ordinateurs laissait clairement voir que personne ne travaillait ici.

Apparemment, Gin n'était pas là. Donc il avait quitté l'étage en prenant les escaliers vu que Conan était monté avec l'ascenseur. Conan chercha puis trouva le petit panneau indiquant les escaliers. Il se mit à courir et traversa un sombre couloir qui déboucha sur une porte à battant qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Il tomba sur les escaliers. Maintenant, Gin avait-il monté ou descendu ces escaliers? Si il était monté jusque là, ce n'était probablement pas pour redescendre, la probabilité qu'il soit monté était élevée. De plus, il n'y avait rien à cet étage qui aurait pu l'intéresser, son but était donc plus haut. Conan décida de monter les escaliers et ouvrit la nouvelle porte. Il déboucha dans un nouveau couloir.

Il courut mais dû s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Un embranchement, de quel côté Gin était-il partit? Conan se mit à réfléchir et baissant le tête, il trouva la solution. Des empreintes de pas dans la poussière et elles se dirigeaient toutes vers la gauche. Il était partit par là. Il se remit à courir le long des fenêtres à travers lesquelles on voyait la nuit de Tokyo illuminée par les gyrophares rouges des voitures de police. Si Conan s'était arrêté et avait scruté l'obscurité, peut-être aurait-il aperçut une silhouette blanche traverser le ciel.

Mais Conan était concentré sur la piste de Gin. Il arriva devant un nouvel escalier qui devait certainement mener à un autre étage. Il le gravit, se demandant pourquoi Gin montait de plus en haut. Peut-être voulait-il atteindre le toit mais pourquoi faire? Tandis qu'il se posait des questions, il arriva au bout de l'escalier mais un obstacle l'attendait. Une porte blindée était en travers de sa route et interdisait l'accès au dernier étage. Pas de serrure mais un boitier électronique sur le côté. Il fallait donc un mot de passe pour pouvoir passer. Conan jura, il ne le connaissait pas ce mot de passe et Gin avait sûrement passé cette porte.

Par dépit, il s'approcha du boitier, espérant voir des traces sur les touches qui lui aurait permis de déchiffrer le code. Mais ce qu'il vit fut beaucoup plus intéressant. Sur l'écran à cristaux liquides, une phrase défilait, une énigme. « Le détective qui n'est pas bon ». Conan esquissa un sourire, alors ils ne l'avaient pas changé depuis le temps. Il leva la main et tapa la réponse. S H E L L I N G F O R D. Le boitier bipa et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Conan rentra alors dans un bureau qui, visiblement, n'était pas en réparation. Il était même plutôt luxueux. De la moquette, des meubles renaissance, des tableaux de maître, des bibliothèques et un large bureau devant une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une superbe vue de Tokyo. Pas de doutes possibles, c'était le bureau du chef des hommes en noir. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Conan avait emprunté le seul chemin possible et cette pièce n'avait qu'une entrée, la porte blindée.

Alors pourquoi n'y avait t-il personne? Où était passé Gin?

Il était forcément venu ici, sûrement pour prévenir son chef. Par où s'était-il enfui? Conan inspecta la pièce, espérant trouver un indice. C'est en passant devant une des bibliothèques qu'il remarqua un détail. Un des livres était plus avancé que les autres. Ceux-ci étaient tous au même niveau, chose courante dans les bibliothèques décoratives où les livres sont rarement lus. Pourtant celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir été tiré. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils n'auraient quand même pas utilisé le vieux coup du livre qui actionne le mécanisme et ouvre la porte secrète. Pas dans le bureau de leur chef. Pourtant c'était la seule explication à la mystérieuse disparition de Gin. Conan s'approcha de la bibliothèque et quand il vit le titre du livre, il sut que son hypothèse était juste. « La porte secrète ». Evidemment, c'était un moyen sûr de se souvenir de quel livre actionner en cas d'ennui. Conan le tira un peu plus et à ce moment la bibliothèque s'enfonça dans le mur puis pivota, laissant apparaître un étroit couloir où il s'engouffra. Il courut puis un petit escalier métallique apparut, il gravit les marches et ouvrit la porte à battant qui lui faisait face. Alors la lumière l'aveugla.

Il ferma les yeux et mit sa main devant son visage pour essayer d'atténuer l'éblouissement. Il sentit un vent puissant l'atteindre accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant. Il ouvrit ses yeux, maintenant habitués à la lumière de ce qu'il identifia comme quatre projecteurs braqués sur une plate-forme légèrement surélevée. Une silhouette noire se dirigeait vers cette plate-forme et vers l'hélicoptère qui siégeait dessus. Les pales étaient activées et il semblait près à décoller pour rejoindre un autre hélicoptère qui s'était déjà élancé dans le ciel et qui s'éloignait à présent de l'immeuble. Conan comprit alors que Gin comptait s'enfuir en hélicoptère en abandonnant le reste des hommes en noir au main de la police. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe! Il se baissa, activa ses super-chaussures puis sa ceinture et lorsque le ballon sortit, il décocha un shoot surpuissant qui se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère et traversa la vitre, assomant le pilote.

Voyant la scène, Gin tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de débarquer pour essayer de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Pour une des rare fois de sa vie, il fut extrèmement surpris. Le gosse qu'il avait vu le matin avec Cherry était là, le fixant du regard et surtout, il était seul. Il l'avait suivit, avait trouvé le chemin et avait maintenant ruiné sa fuite par la voie des airs. Et tout ça seul. Il se retourna complètement et reprit ses esprits, ce n'était toujours qu'un gamin, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'en débarrasser. A peine venait-il de le penser que le gosse frappa dans un ballon de foot qui se dirigea vers lui à très grande vitesse. Il ne dut son salut qu'à ses excellents réflexes d'assassin. Il sortit son arme de sa veste et tira sur le ballon qui explosa à un mètre de son visage.

Conan venait de manquer sa dernière chance, l'effet de surprise aurait pu fonctionner mais maintenant Gin était sur ses gardes et il ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. Il aurait dû l'assommer en premier et s'occuper ensuite de l'hélicoptère mais la pression avait embrouillé son esprit. Gin braqua son revolver vers lui.

- Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas un gamin ordinaire mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je me doute que tu es venu pour sauver Cherry, donc je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu connais sa véritable identité. Tu as fait très fort sur ce coup-là mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'as poursuivit, seul qui plus est. Tu devais bien te douter que c'était la mort qui t'attendait en venant me trouver. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu?

Conan savait très bien le risque qu'il prenait, il savait que la probabilité qu'il s'en sorte était faible mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Maintenant il devait jouer le jeu en espérant trouver une faille.

- L'APTX 4869, je suis venu pour la boite qui se trouve dans ta veste.

- Tu es venu pour ça, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien t'apporter? Je peux comprendre que Cherry puisse en avoir besoin mais pourquoi un gamin risquerait sa vie pour...

Gin comprit alors que c'était pour lui qu'il en avait besoin. Donc qu'il était aussi une victime qui avait rapetissé, ce qui expliquait ses actes. Cependant aucune victime non morte n'était mentionné dans le dossier. Mais Cherry avait pu le modifier. Il se rappela alors le rapport de Vodka sur les mystérieuses apparitions du détective lycéen qu'il avait empoisonné à Tropical Land. L'âge et le comportement concordaient.

- Alors tu t'en étais sortit. Mes félicitations pour ta persévérance à nous retrouver mais il est trop tard pour toi. Adieu Kudo Shinichi.

Conan comprit qu'il allait tirer. Un coup de feu déchira la nuit et il se retrouva à terre. Il avait plongé pour esquiver la balle sans trop d'espoir mais il ne sentit aucune douleur. Il l'aurait-il raté? Il releva la tête et vit Gin se tenant le bras gauche. Il avait làché son arme et une tache brune grossissait sur son épaule. Il était blessé? Mais qui avait pu...

- Eh bien cool boy, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cette partie de ton plan.

- Akai-san!

Shuichi Akai venait d'apparaître par la porte tenant son fusil à pompe fumant. Il avait tiré sur Gin par-dessus Conan avant que le tueur ne puisse tirer.

- Tu devrais me laisser ce genre d'affaire.

- J'avais un truc à régler avec lui.

- Moi aussi mais je ne fonce pas tête baissée sans prévenir.

- Akai.

Gin venait de relever la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il continuait de se tenir le bras gauche et un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche.

- Tu es venu finir ton travail petite fouine?

- Tu sais très bien que te tuer ne faisait pas partit de ma mission lorsque j'ai infiltré votre organisation.

- C'est vrai, tu voulais juste découvrir l'identité du boss. Et pour ça tu t'es servit de cette fille comme passerelle pour nous approcher. Dire que tu lui as fait croire que tu l'aimais pour gagner sa confiance. Quelle fille stupide.

A ce moment, Gin reçut une autre décharge dans la jambe droite. Il tomba à genoux.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça.

- Argh... enfoiré. Alors tu l'aimais vraiment cette idiote. Le super agent Akai amoureux d'un membre de l'organisation, c'est plutôt tragique. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle est morte par ta faute.

- C'est toi qui l'a tué fumier.

- Oui mais uniquement parce qu'elle voulait quitter l'organisation. C'est à cause de toi qu'elle s'est décidée. D'un certain point de vue c'est donc à cause de toi qu'elle est morte.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, je suis consciens de ma faute. Mais tout va finir maintenant.

Akai réarma son fusil et visa le coeur de Gin.

- Arrêtez!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cool boy? Tu ne veux pas qu'il meure?

- Le meutre n'est jamais justifié, même par la vengeance.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu n'as jamais vécu en sachant que la femme que tu aimais a été tuée par ta faute. Et tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé en face du meutrier avec ton arme pointé sur lui.

- C'est vrai, je me doute que vous ayez envie d'en finir mais avant je dois récupérer quelque chose sur lui.

- Tu parles de ça?

Gin venait de sortir la boite contenant l'APTX 4869. Puis il fit un petit rire et dans un grand mouvement de bras, il la lança dans le vide.

- Nooon!!

Conan courut vers le bord du toit et ne vit pas Gin ramasser son arme de la main droite et le viser. Il ne vit pas non plus Akai appuyer sur la détente et le corps de Gin basculer en arrière. Il ne voyait que la boite qui commençait à tomber et sans même réfléchir, il sauta dans le vide.

Il tomba en chute libre le long de l'immeuble et se rapprocha de la boite qu'il put saisir mais à présent il devait arrêter sa chute. Il enclencha sa ceinture, gonflant le ballon au maximum en espérant que cela le ralentirait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sauter vers une des fenêtres du bâtiment. Mais la pression de l'air était trop forte et le ballon de détacha de la ceinture, laissant Conan se rapprocher dangereusement du sol. Il ferma les yeux.

_- Ran. _

Puis il sentit son corps cesser de chuter et il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette blanche.

_- Alors finalement les anges existe._

- Il est un peu tôt pour mourir tantei-kun.

Minute, cette voix n'était pas celle d'un ange, loin de là.

- Kaito Kid!

- Finalement tu as toujours un peu de bon sens. Ton saut était superbe mais manquait de préparation.

Kid se dirigea vers un immeuble en contre-bas et se posa sur le toit. Conan se libéra prestement des bras de son rival de voleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici? Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu ais envoyé une carte récemment.

- Je ne passe pas ma vie à voler tu sais. Je devais vérifier quelque chose avec « eux ».

Conan comprit qu'il parlait des hommes en noir. Le Kid avait-il un lien avec eux?

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai réglé cette petite affaire, je vais te laisser. J'espère que tu ne vas pas tenter de m'arrêter.

- Non, je ne suis pas du genre à arrêter quelqu'un qui n'a rien commis de mal cette nuit.

Kid comprit qu'il le remerciait de lui avoir sauvé la vie mais que sa fierté l'empêchait de le dire. A sa place il aurait dit la même chose.

- Fort bien, alors à la prochaine fois tantei-kun.

- La prochaine fois risque d'être légèrement différente.

Kid regarda le petit sourire de Conan et souriant également, il étendit ses ailes et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

_Ouf, ca y est, fin du flash-back, fin des hommes en noir, fin du suspense, fin de l'action. _

_Alors, vous avez aimé? Je pense avoir bien repris le premier chapitre et répondu à tous les points sombres. Alors, qui avait deviné que Conan ne serait pas blessé? Qu'Akai allait tuer Gin? Et que Kid allait apparaître? Si personne, alors c'est que je m'en suis bien sortit._

_L'histoire d'Akai, je précise, n'est pas un spoil mais bien ce que je m'imaginais avec ses apparitions dans les mangas. Pour Kid, l'organisation à laquelle il se frotte ressemble beaucoup aux hommes en noir mais on ne sait pas si c'est eux. Donc j'imagine bien qu'il a voulut savoir si cette organisation était celle qu'il combattait, d'où son apparition. Maintenant est-ce que c'est ça, mystère._

_Les prochains chapitres seront centrés sur le retour de Shinichi maintenant que Conan a récupéré l'APTX 4869. A la prochaine et siouplait, donnez moi votre avis et vos critiques._


	8. Le départ

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Après les émotions fortes et l'affrontement avec Gin, voici le dénouement. Cela risque d'être peu original bien sûr vu que tout le monde à une petite idée de la fin mais celle-ci c'est la mienne._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le départ**

Dans l'appartement de Kogoro Mouri, Conan finissait de lire pour la deuxième fois le journal traitant de l'arrestation des hommes en noir. Rien sur sa présence ou celle d'Aï. Akai avait bien fait son travail. L'hélicoptère qui transportait le boss de l'organisation avait été intercepté et les informations recueillies avaient permis au FBI d'identifier leurs différentes filières au Japon et dans le reste du monde. Bien que certains membres comme Vermouth n'avaient pas été arrêtés, on pouvait être sûr que l'organisation était belle et bien dissoute.

Cependant, Conan ne voulait plus y penser. La seule chose qui hantait son esprit était la jeune fille qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Après tous ces événements, tous ces mensonges et toutes ces inquiétudes, il allait enfin retrouver Ran. Il allait dire adieu à ce corps d'enfant et redevenir le détective lycéen Kudo Shinichi.

Le lendemain, Conan se leva et descendit à la cuisine où il trouva Ran en train de préparer des pancakes.

- Bonjour Ran-neechan.

- Oh, bonjour Conan-kun. Bien dormi? J'ai fait des pancakes si tu as faim.

- Merci.

Il se servit et commença à manger tout en pensant que ce serait bientôt fini de se lever et de trouver Ran en train de lui faire le petit déjeuner. Quoique d'une certaine manière il espérait bien réussir à se retrouver dans la même situation mais c'était encore trop tôt pour y penser.

- Alors Conan-kun, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui?

- Le professeur Agasa m'a demandé de passer chez lui. Je pense qu'il veut me montrer sa nouvelle invention.

- D'accord, tu seras de retour pour dîner?

- Oui.

- Très bien, alors amuses-toi bien. Bonne journée Conan-kun.

Conan partit ensuite chez le professeur Agasa, mais pas pour voir sa nouvelle invention. Aï lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'elle avait du nouveau sur l'antidote. C'est donc avec excitation qu'il se rendit chez le professeur.

- Bonjour, c'est moi.

- Oh, Shinichi. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien professeur. Où est Aï?

- Dans son labo en bas.

- Son père est là?

- Non, il est resté avec Akai pour régler les formalités d'entrée au programme de protection des témoins. De plus, ils ont beaucoup de question à lui poser.

- D'accord.

Conan descendit au sous-sol et rentra dans le petit laboratoire d'Aï. Celle-ci était sur son ordinateur et semblait visiblement absorbée par son travail.

- Bonjour Aï.

- Oh, bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

- Peut-être bien la formule complète de l'antidote.

- Vraiment? Attends, pourquoi peut-être?

- Parce qu'avant d'en être sûr, il faut faire un test.

- Ah, je vois. Un test sur qui?

- Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui ont rapetissés?

Conan comprit alors que ce serait lui le cobaye et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il commença à remonter vers le laboratoire du professeur et Aï le suivit.

- J'imagine que ce sera moi le test?

- Bien sûr mais après ton saut de l'ange du haut de l'immeuble je ne crois pas que le petit pour cent de chance que cela échoue puisse t'effrayer.

Conan se mit à rire nerveusement. Ce maudit Akai n'aurait pas pu se taire?

- Je suppose que tu dois être content de pouvoir retrouver ton apparence normale non?

- Oui, la dernière fois avait été un peu trop courte. Mais toi aussi tu dois être impatiente non?

Conan ne remarqua pas le léger voile de tristesse qui s'était emparé du visage d'Aï quand il avait mentionné cet épisode où il avait faillit avouer ses sentiments à Ran après la fête du lycée. Mais un sourire vint le remplacer quand elle répondit.

- Moi, j'ai retrouvé mon père et cela compte plus pour moi que mon corps normal.

Le professeur prit la parole à ce moment-là.

- J'ai étais très surpris que ton père soit vivant mais c'est une bonne chose. Ça me rend juste un peu triste de savoir que je ne vous verrai plus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontais professeur?

- Hé bien oui. Aï va redevenir Shiho et peut-être devoir déménager et toi tu vas redevenir Shinichi. Je ne verrai donc plus Conan et Aï.

A ce moment, Conan se rendit compte d'une chose très importante à laquelle il n'avait pas encore pensé. Il ne pouvait pas redevenir adulte comme ça. Il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de faire disparaître Conan. Aï remarqua qu'il était songeur.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu y penses? Tu ne croyais pas pouvoir disparaître comme ça quand même?

- Ah, non bien sûr que non.

- Oh, alors le Sherlock Holmes moderne va t-il nous expliquer son plan?

Conan regarda le petit air narquois d'Aï et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Deux jours après, Conan attrapa une petit grippe grâce aux pilules du professeur Agasa (Ces pilules apparaissent dans le film 7), ce qui l'obligea à porter un masque. Encore deux jours après, alors qu'il était au bureau de Kogoro Mouri avec ce dernier et Ran, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ran alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant une femme aux cheveux noirs un peu rondouillette.

- Bonjour Ran-chan.

- Oh bonjour Edogawa-san. Conan, ta mère est là.

Conan le savait très bien vu que c'était lui qui avait demandé à sa mère de venir déguisée. Mais il joua le jeu.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour mon petit Conan. Oh mon dieu, tu es malade?

- Juste une petite grippe, rien de grave.

- Tant mieux.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos retrouvailles Edogawa-san mais pourquoi êtes-vous venue?

La mère de Conan se tourna vers le détective Mouri.

- En fait, je suis venu dire à Conan que nous allions partir.

- Quoi?

- Son père avait été muté en France et nous voulions d'abord tout arranger là-bas avant de déménager. C'est maintenant réglé donc nous allons partir.

Ran s'avança.

- Alors ça veut dire que ...

- Oui, merci d'avoir pris soin de lui pendant tout ce temps mais maintenant nous allons en reprendre la charge. Il va partir avec nous.

- C'est vrai maman? Je vais aller avec vous en France?

- Oui, nous partons dans trois jours. Profites-en pour dire au revoir à tes amis et préparer tes bagages.

- D'accord.

- Très bien. Mouri-san, Ran-chan encore merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. Au revoir.

Et la mère de Conan partit sous les regards perturbés de Ran et de son père. C'était quelque chose auquel ils auraient dû s'attendre mais qui les avait pris de court. Kogoro s'était fait à cet envahissant gamin qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à mettre son nez partout, quand à Ran, c'était comme un petit frère pour elle. Savoir qu'il allait partir pour un pays étranger lui brisait le coeur.

- Eh bien gamin, les meilleures choses ont une fin. Tu vas repartir avec tes parents finalement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça mais je pense que tu vas me manquer.

- Merci oji-san. Vous aussi vous allez me manquer.

Conan se tourna vers Ran et vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Ran-neechan, je ...

- Attends un peu pour les au-revoir Conan, il nous reste trois jours.

Ran avait repris son visage joyeux et le regardait avec un sourire.

- On va en profiter un maximum avant que tu ne partes pour la France d'accord?

Conan savait qu'elle se forçait mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce dernier moment avec son « petit frère ». Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- D'accord.

- Très bien, on va appeler tes amis et organiser une fête pour ton départ. On va aussi aller au parc d'attraction tous ensemble.

- Mais, et ma grippe?

- Elle n'est pas trop grave donc tu peux t'amuser dehors. Pas question de te laisser partir comme ça.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Le lendemain, Conan se retrouva au parc d'attraction avec Ayumi, Genta, Mistuhiko, Aï, Ran et le professeur Agasa. La journée commença plutôt mal avec les pleurs des trois enfants lorsqu'ils apprirent que Conan allait les quitter.

- Mais pourquoi tu dois partir si loin?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ais décidé, ce sont mes parents. Je suis très triste moi aussi mais s'il te plaît Ayumi-chan arrêtes de pleurer.

- Mais c'est pas juste, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Conan savait que c'était plus dur pour Ayumi que pour les deux autres vu qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais il savait qu'elle s'en remettrait, c'était une fille forte.

- Écoutes, on n'y peut rien, c'est la vie. Tu vas devoir dire au revoir à beaucoup de personne dans ta vie et à chaque fois tu devras surmonter ta peine et aller de l'avant. Tu peux me promettre que tu ne te laisseras pas abattre?

Ayumi sécha ses larmes et regarda Conan.

- Oui.

- Très bien, aujourd'hui est notre dernier jour ensemble alors amusons-nous d'accord? Je veux partir avec ce souvenir de vous. Que vous êtes mes amis.

Les trois crièrent à l'unisson.

- Yosh!!

Le reste de la journée fut mémorable. Ils firent de nombreuses attractions, mangèrent des crêpes et passèrent dans un photomaton pour immortaliser leur dernière journée ensemble. Le soir, Conan fit ses adieux aux trois enfants qui avaient ensoleillé sa vie de petit garçon.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Sachez que je ne vous oublierez jamais et que même si je ne suis plus là, je sais que les Détectives Boys continueront de faire régner la justice. J'ai vraiment passer des moments géniaux avec vous. Au revoir.

Conan repartit dans la voiture du professeur Agasa avec Aï et Ran et durant le trajet, il se sentit mal. Il savait très bien qu'il ne leur disait pas vraiment adieu mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Vraiment, les adieux était un sale moment, même pour de faux.

Arrivé au bureau du détective Mouri, Conan se sentait toujours mal mais il savait que ce serait pire pour Ran. Alors il ravala sa tristesse et se prépara pour leur dernier soir ensemble.

- Ran-neechan?

- Oui?

- Demain j'amènerai mes valises chez mes parents et je passerai sûrement le reste de la journée avec eux donc on ne se verra pas jusqu'au départ.

- Oui, je sais. C'est pourquoi ce soir on fait la fête. J'ai acheté de quoi faire un superbe repas.

- Merci Ran-neechan.

- Je t'en pris c'est normal.

_- Non, ce n'est pas normal que tu ais à subir ça Ran. C'est pourquoi je te remercie vraiment du fond du coeur._

Le soir venu, ils prirent leur dernier repas ensemble. Ils passèrent la soirée à se souvenir de tous les moments passés ensemble puis, terrassés par la fatigue ils se couchèrent. Ran dormait profondément et ne se rendit pas compte que Conan était rentré dans sa chambre. Il réajusta la couverture et la regarda dormir. Puis il se mit à parler à voix basse.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais eu à subir tout ça. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurais le courage de te dire toute la vérité mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir. C'est la dernière fois que Conan te voit alors, sayonara, Ran-neechan.

Le lendemain, Ran se réveilla assez tard. Vu la nuit qu'ils avaient eus elle ne s'en étonna pas. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle vit que personne n'était debout. Elle voulu préparer le petit déjeuner mais vit que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait. A côté d'une assiette, elle vit un petit mot. Elle le prit et reconnu l'écriture de Conan.

Bonjour Ran-neechan.

Je suis désolé de partir ainsi mais je me suis levé tôt et j'ai fait mes bagages.

Je ne t'ai pas réveillé parce que je pense que cela aurait dur pour nous deux de concrétiser ainsi mon départ.

On se reverra à l'aéroport demain.

Au revoir, Conan.

Quand elle eut finit de lire la lettre, Ran su que cette fois c'était finit. Conan était bel et bien partit. Elle passa le reste de la journée à ranger le bureau, essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain. Kogoro était partit travailler et lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait tard. Il n'avait aucune raison mais il sentait que sa fille avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

Le soir venu, Ran avait finit tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire et le regrettait. Maintenant plus rien ne l'empêchait de penser au départ de Conan. Elle savait qu'il devait partir un jour mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Conan lui avait permis de tenir le coup tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans sa vie à la disparition de Shinichi elle s'était sentie soutenue. Elle n'était plus seule. Il avait beau ne pas pouvoir remplacer Shinichi, il avait quand même réussi à lui faire supporter son absence. Toutes ces fois où elle avait cru qu'ils étaient la même personne ou qu'ils étaient en contact, quelle idiote elle avait été. Tout cela c'était fini. Conan partait, Shinichi n'était toujours pas revenu et à nouveau elle allait être seule.

Et c'est seule, devant la fenêtre du bureau qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais là quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi, Shinichi?

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha machinalement, essayant de faire cesser ses larmes pour répondre.

- Allo?

- Allo, Ran?

En entendant cette voix, Ran sentit ses larmes remontaient.

- Shi... Shinichi?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu pleures, quelque chose ne va pas?

- Pas du tout idiot. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurerais?

- Ran, je sais très bien quand quelque chose ne va pas avec toi. Allez, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Devant cette voix qui ne demandait qu'à l'écouter, Ran craqua et lui raconta tout. Après plusieurs minutes à se confesser en sanglot à Shinichi, elle arrêta de parler et il prit la parole.

- Je suis désolé que Conan s'en aille. Je sais que vous vous entendiez bien.

A ce moment, la sonnette du bureau sonna.

- Tiens, tu dois recevoir quelqu'un?

- Non, personne n'était censé venir ce soir. C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui vient voir papa. Je vais lui dire qu'il n'est pas là et il va partir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui tenait un téléphone portable près de son oreille. Il l'abaissa et parla.

- Tu es sûre?

* * *

_Ouh, j'adore cette scène. C'est la première à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai imaginé cette fic. J'adore cette situation de l'appel derrière la porte. Je trouve ça terriblement romantique._

_Comme vous vous en doutez, le chapitre suivant relatera les retrouvailles entre Ran et Shinichi et le départ de Conan (alias Aï déguisée) de l'aéroport. Ça promet encore des séquences pleines de larmes tout ça._

_Bon, maintenant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez._


	9. Le retour

_Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. La fin se rapproche malheureusement mais bon, j'ai d'autres fic à écrire et il faut bien que ça se termine un jour. Allez, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le retour**

Ran ne pouvait croire ses yeux. Devant elle, sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait Shinichi. Le même Shinichi qui lui parlait quelques instants plus tôt au téléphone. C'était toujours le même, la même stature, le même visage et le même regard à la fois insolent et sûr de lui. Pourtant on pouvait déceler un léger trouble qui traduisait le flot d'émotion qui parcourait son corps, quelque chose comme ...

- Ran?

Quand elle entendit cette voix familière qui prononçait son nom, elle sortit de sa torpeur pour finalement constater que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité.

- Shi... Shinichi? Tu... tu es...

- Oui, je suis revenu.

Ran ne put contenir ses larmes, mais cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de joie. Elle laissa tomber son téléphone et se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. A la fois pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et également pour se rassurer, s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien réel, sentir son contact à travers son étreinte.

Shinichi était un peu gêné par une telle réaction mais il répondit finalement à cette étreinte. Il est vrai que pour lui, cela ne faisait qu'un jour de séparation mais pour elle, c'était presque un an. Et puis cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas serrée dans ses bras en tant que Shinichi. Il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent, il aimait cette sensation, avoir le corps de Ran contre lui, sa tête blottie contre son épaule et le parfum de ses cheveux qu'il sentait à chacune de ses respirations. Il était si bien ainsi.

Finalement Ran se calma et, se rendant compte de la position gênante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, se mit à rougir et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Shinichi.

- Tu... tu es de retour... pour de bon?

- Oui, je suis revenu et je ne repartirai plus.

- Vraiment? Pourquoi... pourquoi maintenant alors que tu as disparu pendant près d'un an?

Ran ne pouvait croire si facilement ses paroles. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait revu, elle avait pensé qu'il allait rester et à chaque fois il était reparti.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute, j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire. Ça te dit qu'on aille sur le toit? Je n'aimerais pas être dérangé par ton père. Il vaut mieux que ce que je vais te dire reste entre nous.

Ran accepta et il se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le toit à regarder le ciel étoilé puis Shinichi commença à parler.

- Tu te souviens que quand tu me demandais pourquoi je ne rentrais pas je te répondais que j'étais sur une affaire complexe?

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours eu un doute, aucune affaire ne t'obligeait à partir comme ça.

- C'est vrai mais c'était une affaire un peu spéciale. Tu as lu les journaux récemment? Cette histoire d'organisation d'hommes en noir démantelée.

- Oui, papa en a beaucoup parlé, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle organisation puisse exister et il a appelé le commissaire Maigret pour en savoir plus mais il a refusé de lui répondre. C'est sur cette organisation que tu enquêtais?

- Oui, c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai dû disparaître pendant tout ce temps. Tout à commencé le jour où j'ai disparu, le jour où nous sommes allés à Tropical Land.

- C'est ce jour là que...

- Oui, peut-être te rappelles-tu l'affaire des montagnes russes?

- L'homme assassiné par son ex-petite amie? Oui.

- Alors tu dois te souvenir des deux hommes en noir qui étaient montés dans l'attraction avec nous?

- Oui, je me souviens mais... Attends, tu veux dire que ces hommes...

- Oui, ces deux hommes faisaient partis de l'organisation dont je t'ai parlé. Quand je t'ai quitté ce soir là, je venais de voir l'un d'eux se diriger vers la base des montagnes russes et trouvant cela suspect je l'ai suivi. J'ai été témoin d'un échange entre lui et un homme, probablement un patron d'entreprise, un échange d'argent et de vidéos compromettantes. Un trafic illégal certainement. J'ai donc écouté leur conversation pour pouvoir avoir des infos à donner à la police mais à ce moment le deuxième homme en noir a surgi derrière moi et m'a assommé. Puis il a tenté de se débarrasser de moi en me faisant boire un poison. Mais celui-ci n'a pas marché. Je ne suis pas mort ce soir là et ça ce n'était pas prévu.

Ran avait pâli au fur et à mesure que Shinichi racontait son histoire. Savoir que ce soir là il avait faillit mourir. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal. Elle voulait réagir, lui poser des questions mais les mots refusaient de quitter sa bouche. Shinichi continua alors son récit.

- Si cette organisation avait découvert que j'étais vivant, alors elle aurait tout fait pour se débarrasser de moi définitivement. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû disparaître. Pour leur faire croire que j'étais bel et bien mort. C'est également pour ça que j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi. Pour ne pas qu'il fasse le lien entre nous et qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi.

- Alors pendant tout ce temps tu...

- Oui, pendant presque un an j'ai enquêté dans l'ombre, traquant chaque piste et chaque indice que je trouvais sur eux parce que je savais que tant que cette organisation ne serait pas détruite, je ne pourrais pas revenir. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment couper le lien avec toi, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes alors je m'arrangeais pour que tu penses que j'aille bien.

- Ces rares fois où on s'est vu...

- Auraient-pu mal tourner mais j'avais besoin de te voir, j'avais besoin de me rappeler ce pourquoi je me battais. Heureusement ils n'ont jamais su que j'étais réapparu.

- C'est pourquoi tu repartais toujours si vite sans prévenir?

- Oui, je devais prendre le moins de risques possibles. La suite est plutôt simple. J'ai finalement découvert l'emplacement de leur quartier général et grâce à un contact au FBI, j'ai pu les convaincre d'intervenir avec la police.

- Alors maintenant c'est fini? Vu qu'ils sont sous les verrous, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis de retour.

- Dieu merci, tu n'es plus en danger maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

Shinichi fut très surpris des paroles de Ran. Après tout ça, il aurait pensé qu'elle lui aurait crié dessus pour son inconscience ou pour ne lui avoir rien dit mais en fait elle était tout simplement heureuse que rien ne lui soit arrivé et qu'à présent il était sauf. En regardant ses yeux soulignés de larmes, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était vraiment elle qu'il...

- Mais si tu es revenu, il faut prévenir tout le monde, il faut qu'ils sachent que tu es rentré et que tout va bien.

Ran venait de parler beaucoup plus joyeusement, effaçant les larmes de ses yeux et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Attends Ran.

Ran s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Je pense qu'ils peuvent attendre encore un peu. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Ran ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas envie de contester. La façon dont Shinichi avait parler, la façon dont il la regardait. Elle sentait quelque chose qui se répandait en elle mais qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elle se sentit rougir sans raison et une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, fixant Shinichi sans véritablement savoir ce qui se passait puis elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa joue. Elle y porta sa main puis la regarda et vit un peu d'eau. Elle leva les yeux et vit de nombreux flocons blancs tomber du ciel.

- Il neige.

Elle se rapprocha du bord du toit pour contempler la neige tomber sur Tokyo puis elle sentit que Shinichi l'avait rejointe. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ran se mette à frissonner.

- Tu as froid?

- Un peu mais ce n'est pas grave.

Ran sentit alors quelque chose de chaud se poser sur sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que la main de Shinichi s'était emparé de la sienne. Au lieu de sentir de la gêne, cette fois elle sentit plutôt un étrange bien-être la parcourir, comme si son corps n'avait attendu que ça.

Elle leva la tête et vit que Shinichi la regardait.

- Ran, ce temps que j'ai passé loin de toi m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. Toutes ces fois où j'ai pensé te perdre, je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis bien longtemps.  
Ran, je t'aime.

Il passa alors sa main derrière son visage et l'attirant délicatement à elle, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa.

Le lendemain, Ran partit pour l'aéroport afin de dire au revoir à Conan accompagnée de son père, du professeur Agasa et de Shinichi qui avait insisté pour voir son cousin éloigné avant qu'il ne parte mais Ran savait qu'il venait pour atténuer la peine à laquelle elle allait devoir faire face. En réalité, Shinichi y allait également pour vérifier que sa mère, Aï et le professeur ne fasse pas d'erreur.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle d'attente, Aï et Yukiko étaient déguisées et Aï portait le masque modificateur de voix du professeur. L'événement principal fut bien sur le retour du détective lycéen qui déclencha de nombreuses questions de la part de Kogoro qui était le seul à ne pas être au courant. Les trois complices quand à eux jouèrent le jeu.

- Oh, Shinichi, alors tu es revenu. Ah, on se demandait tous où tu étais passé.

- Content de vous voir professeur.

- Oh, tu es le jeune Kudo-kun. Ta mère m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi. Comment va cette merveilleuse Yukiko? Je parie qu'elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec tous les fans qui doivent lui tourner autour.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Edogawa-san. Ma mère va très bien merci. _Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop maman?_

- Je suis content de te revoir avant de partir Shinichi-nichan.

- Moi aussi Conan. C'est triste que tu doives t'en aller maintenant mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

- Tous les passagers du vol 4869 à destination de Paris sont priés de se présenter porte d'embarquement 7.

- Oh, je crois que c'est votre avion.

- Oui mon petit Conan, c'est l'heure de leur dire au revoir.

Aï s'approcha du professeur qui essayait d'avoir l'air triste.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avait fait professeur, j'espère pouvoir trouver une de vos inventions là-bas.

- Ha ha, merci Conan. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

- Vous aussi professeur.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Kogoro qui, lui, essayait de ne pas avoir l'air triste.

- Oji-san, merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous tout ce temps.

- C'était pas par plaisir tu sais. Essaye de ne pas d'embarquer dans des trucs louches là-bas comme tu en as l'habitude.

- Merci du conseil, ça me manquera de ne plus voir Kogoro l'endormi.

Shinichi eu un petit rire discret.

_- Oui, moi aussi. Mais c'est surtout à lui que ça manquera._

Aï s'approcha ensuite de Ran qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes. Elle tendit les bras vers elle et Ran se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu vas énormément me manquer Conan-kun.

- Tu vas aussi beaucoup me manquer onee-chan.

Shinichi eu un petit sursaut. Pourquoi Aï avait-elle changé tout à coup? Conan aurait du dire Ran-neechan mais Aï avait dit onee-chan, pourquoi donc? De plus elle avait l'air bizarre à serrer Ran comme ça, on avait l'impression qu'elle ne voulait, vraiment pas la quitter.

Finalement elles se séparèrent, Ran pleurait et Shinichi se baissa pour parler à Aï.

- Amuse-toi bien là-bas.

- Merci Shinichi-nichan. Prends soin d'elle.

Les trois derniers mots avaient été dit d'une façon très sérieuse. Aï s'éloigna alors avec la mère de Conan vers la porte d'embarquement puis se retourna et leur fit un grand signe de la main.

- Sayonara.

Ils répondirent tous puis les virent disparaître dans la foule.

- Il est partit, pour de bon.

Ran pleurait toujours, elle venait de dire adieu à son petit frère. Elle sentit le bras de Shinichi passer dans son dos et sa main se poser sur son épaule. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il lui souriait. Un sourire triste certes mais qui allégeait sa peine. Elle venait de perdre son petit frère mais elle avait retrouvé son meilleur, et maintenant petit, ami. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les deux vers la sortie, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Kogoro les regarda et plissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais présentiment.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Aï, la vraie, d'annoncer son départ. Son père et elle allaient partir aux États-Unis pour travailler dans un grand laboratoire du gouvernement en échange de la protection du FBI. Son départ fit couler aussi quelques larmes mais les Détectives Boys avaient été rodés par celui de Conan et firent en sorte qu'il soit le plus joyeux possible. Elle fit ses adieux au professeur mais préféra de pas voir Ran, considérant qu'elle lui avait déjà dit au revoir. Ce fut donc avec sa vraie apparence de Shiho Miyano qu'elle prit l'avion pour les États-Unis. Seul Shinichi était là pour son départ.

- Aucun regrets Aï? Pardon Shiho. J'ai du mal à m'y faire.

- Si, je vais devoir quitter toutes les personnes qui m'ont accueilli. Ils m'ont tous sauvé en quelque sorte. Je n'avais jamais senti une telle chaleur chez des personnes et je suis triste de la quitter. Mais maintenant j'ai à nouveau une famille donc je pense que je peux partir sans le regretter. Merci pour tout Shinichi, je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Bah, c'était pas grand chose et puis tu m'as aidé aussi.

- Ne fais pas le modeste, ça te va mal. Sinon, tu lui as tout dit?

- Non.

- Tu comptes lui dire un jour?

- Je ne crois pas. Pour elle c'est un petit frère avec qui elle a vécu de merveilleux moments. Je refuse de la blesser en lui enlevant ces souvenirs.

- Tu lui caches la vérité en somme. Pas très professionnel pour un détective.

- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on la connaît qu'il faut obligatoirement la divulguer au risque de blesser quelqu'un. Les détectives sont humains après tout.

- Toujours des belles phrases mais cela risque de te retomber dessus un jour.

- C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir.

- Quelle abnégation. Je suppose que tu lui as dit?

- Quoi?

- Que tu l'aimais.

- Euh... oui.

- Dommage.

- Quoi?

- Non, rien. Dis-moi, tu l'as embrassé?

- C'est quoi ces questions? Oui.

- Très bien, si ton premier baiser était pour elle, alors ce n'est pas grave si je fais ça.

Shiho s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shinichi était trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit et finalement Shiho se dégagea.

- Maintenant je n'ai plus de regrets. A la prochaine, Kudo-kun.

* * *

_Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, le dernier, celui qui clôturera la fin de détective Conan. Enfin, ma fin._

_J'ai hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux après la déclaration de Shinichi car je trouvais amusant que deux chapitres se finissent sur des baisers. Quel tombeur ce Shinichi._

_Mais bon, j'en avais marre de faire traîner le départ de Conan alors voilà, c'est fini. Au revoir Conan, on ne te reverra plus. Place à Shinichi après 57 tomes à l'heure où j'écris (ils sont super lent). Je me demande jusqu'où il va aller._

_Bon sinon, j'espère avoir bien fait la déclaration de Shinichi (oui, je sais, la neige c'est cliché mais c'est mon petit rêve, j'adore la neige) et le départ d'Aï (Il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse, désolé si ça vous choque mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à supprimer cette scène). Bon, maintenant à vos claviers et donnez-moi votre avis._


	10. Trois ans plus tard

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. C'est un épilogue certes mais c'est ma façon de clôturer les aventures de Détective Conan (bien qu'il ait disparu dans le chapitre 8). Petit spoil: J'ai lu des scans des prochains tomes et mon histoire n'est pas la vrai fin, certains événements changent. En même temps, encore heureux, sinon Aoyama-sensei serait à la retraite et j'aurais tous les fans sur le dos.

Tout ce qui va suivre est bien évidemment sortit de mon esprit et toute ressemblance avec un personnage existant serait fortuite. C'est une fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Trois ans plus tard**

Devant un miroir, un jeune homme se regardait fixement. Il porta la main à son noeud papillon et le pencha légèrement. Trouvant qu'il penchait trop vers la gauche, il le repencha vers la droite. Toujours insatisfait, il le repencha de nouveau vers la gauche.

- Nerveux?

En entendant cette question, il se tourna vers le jeune homme à la peau mat qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Un peu, mais c'est normal non?

- Je ne sais pas. Le célèbre détective de l'Est, le sauveur de la police, celui qui a vaincu à lui seul l'organisation des hommes en noir aurait-il peur de ce qui va se passer?

- Ça te fait rire? Je te signale que tu ne vas pas y échapper non plus.

- Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle n'y pense pas depuis le jour où on lui a annoncé?

- Hein? Euh non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'est pas comme ça.

- Vraiment ton instinct se ramollit détective de l'Ouest.

- La ferme! En attendant, c'est toi qui y passes.

- Oui... je sais. Tu les as?

- Bien sûr.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Il passèrent ensuite dans une grande salle où de nombreuses personnes attendaient. Une jeune fille brune les accueillit violemment.

- Ah! Enfin. Bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? Ils attendent tous.

- C'est bon Kazuha, il a juste un peu le trac.

- C'est normal, on ne se marie pas tous les jours. C'est un moment inoubliable tu sais? Et ton rôle de témoin, c'est de l'aider.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'il la regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi? J'ai un truc sur le visage?

- Non, c'est pas grave... tu as sûrement raison. C'est un jour inoubliable.

Le jeune homme eu un petit rire en entendant son ami. Apparemment ses méninges s'étaient remises au travail. Il avait fallut du temps avant que ces deux-là ne s'avouent leurs sentiments mais il savait qu'avec leurs caractères, ils se décideraient sûrement plus vite que Ran et lui. Et oui... aujourd'hui, lui, Shinichi Kudo, allait épouser Ran Mouri après trois ans de vie commune. En fait quatre mais sa fiancée n'était pas au courant qu'elle l'avait hébergé chez elle. En se dirigeant vers l'autel, il croisa de nombreux visages familiers.

Tout d'abord des amis, des anciens camarades de classes, des collègues et des personnes qu'il connaissait bien. On pouvait apercevoir un groupe de policiers comprenant le commissaire Maigret, le commissaire-adjoint Shiratori et les inspecteurs Takagi et Sato qui avaient enfin officialisé leur relation en se fiançant.  
Plus près de l'autel, il aperçut les proches. Le professeur Agasa et les trois détectives Boys, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient grandis ceux-là. La mère de Ran, Eri, qui s'était enfin réconciliée avec son mari et qui vivait à nouveau avec lui. Shinichi savait que le départ de Ran avait beaucoup fait réfléchir Kogoro et qu'il s'était décidé à renouer le contact avec sa femme. Celle-ci parlait d'ailleurs avec sa propre mère, Yukiko, qui semblait intenable. Il vit son père, Yusaku, essayait de la calmer mais comment calmer une femme qui va voir son fils se marier. Il y avait également Makoto, le petit ami de Sonoko. Celle-ci étant la demoiselle d'honneur, elle avait eu le droit de lui donner une place au premier rang.  
Et puis surtout, il y avait Shiho. Shinichi avait beaucoup réfléchit avant de l'inviter, il se souvenait très bien de la façon dont ils s'étaient quitté et il avait peur de la blesser, mais il avait décidé de la laisser choisir. Elle avait accepté avec joie, lui expliquant qu'elle avait tourné la page depuis longtemps et qu'elle serait ravie d'assister à leur mariage. Shinichi l'avait présenté à Ran comme une excellente amie qui l'avait beaucoup aidé lors de sa disparition. Ran l'avait accueilli avec joie et s'entendait très bien avec elle.

Arrivé devant l'autel, il salua le prêtre puis se tourna vers l'entrée. Il se sentait un peu tendu.

_- Ça y est, j'y suis. Plus question de faire marche arrière._

Arrivèrent alors Heiji et Sonoko. Le témoin et la demoiselle d'honneur avançaient dans l'allée avec des expressions très différentes sur le visage. Shinichi savait très bien ce qui se passait dans leurs tête. L'un était sûrement anxieux de se retrouver bientôt dans la même situation et l'autre était sûrement impatiente de porter à son tour une robe blanche. Ils se séparèrent devant l'autel et Heiji vint se placer à côté de Shinichi tandis que Sonoko allait vers la droite.

Puis la marche nuptiale retentit et tout le monde se leva. Apparut alors au bras de son père la mariée. Avançant lentement dans l'allée, portant une superbe robe blanche discrètement brodée et un léger voile sur le visage, Ran se dirigea vers l'autel. Durant la petite minute où elle se dirigeait vers lui, Shinichi sentit son cerveau se déconnecter de la réalité. Il ne vit plus Heiji à côté de lui, il ne vit plus Kogoro qui conduisait sa fille, il ne vit plus personne, il ne vit plus la salle, il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. Il ne voyait plus que cet ange blanc qui se dirigeait vers lui, avançant avec grâce comme si elle flottait. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore dirigé vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et vérifier si elle était réelle.

_- Finalement, rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de se marier._

Il revint à la réalité quand Heiji lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Oh, arrête de rêver. Ça va être à toi.

Shinichi se dirigea alors vers Ran et, prenant la place de Kogoro, il lui fit un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit puis ils se placèrent face au prêtre.

- Hum, hum. Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de cette femme et de cet homme ...

**- KYAAAAAA!!**

Un hurlement strident retentit dans la salle, interrompant le prêtre et faisant se retourner tout le monde. Dans le couloir, on voyait une foule se former.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Un homme a été retrouvé mort dans une des pièces.

- Mort?

- Oui, on dirait qu'il a été poignardé.

Shinichi entendit les cris et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que cela arrive le jour de son mariage. Il vit le commissaire Maigret se lever et se diriger vers le couloir.

- Shiratori-kun, je vais voir ce qui se passe. Appelle le central et les secours.

- Oui.

Le commissaire sortit alors de la salle pour se diriger vers la scène du crime. Tout les invités étaient bien évidemment choqués et Shinichi sut que la cérémonie était retardée le temps que cela se calme. Il se mit alors à penser que si jamais il découvrait l'assassin présumé, il lui ferait payer pour avoir perturbé son mariage.

_- La première chose à vérifier est l'identité de la victime et la cause de la mort. Ah, mais à quoi je pense? Je suis en train de me marier, je dois arrêter de penser comme un détective. Il a sûrement planifier son coup pour agir en pleine journée. Non, non, arrête-ça. Tu peux bien ne pas y penser pendant une journée._

- Shinichi, que fait-on?

Il arrêta de se torturer l'esprit et se tourna vers Ran qui avait visiblement l'air inquiète. Il lui répondit nerveusement.

- Ah... ne... ne t'en fais pas. Le commissaire va se charger d'appeler ses collègues et ils s'occuperont de tout. On pourra reprendre dès qu'ils arriveront.

Ran lui jeta un drôle de regard mais il ne le vit pas à cause du voile.

Le commissaire revint alors et se dirigea vers ses collègues.

- Bon, la scène est protégée, que font les officiers de service?

- Ils arrivent commissaire, ils seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- Ah, c'est trop long, le coupable pourrait s'échapper.

- C'est un meurtre commissaire?

- Oui, aucun doute. Une profonde plaie au coeur causée par une arme tranchante. Le problème c'est que l'arme n'est pas dans la pièce.

- Le meurtrier l'a emportée?

- Sûrement mais le plus bizarre c'est que la pièce n'a qu'une seule entrée et qu'elle était verrouillée quand le corps a été découvert. De plus la clé était près du corps.

- Quoi, un meurtre en chambre close?

- Ça en a tout l'air. On va s'en occuper jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.

- A vos ordres.

- Désolé Shinichi-kun, on se verra tout à l'heure.

- Je vous en prie commissaire.

Ran se tourna vers Shinichi et vit qu'il transpirait légèrement et arborait un sourire plutôt faux et gêné.

- Tu as entendu Shinichi? Un meurtre en chambre close.

- Ah... c'est... c'est vrai? Quelle sale affaire.

_- Il agit bizarrement._

- Excusez-moi Kudo-san, mais doit-on continuer?

Shinichi se tourna vers le prêtre et se remit à parler nerveusement.

- Euh... oui, oui. Bien sûr. Dès que les événements se seront un peu calmés, nous pourrons continuer, ha ha.

_- Décidément, il est vraiment bizarre. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix._

Shinichi était en train de se livrer à un conflit interne.

_- Une chambre close? Pourquoi s'il ne laisse pas l'arme du crime pour laisser la piste du suicide?  
Arrête de penser à ça! Tu vas te marier.  
__Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le choix et qu'il a été forcé de l'emporter.  
__Laisse cette affaire à la police.  
__Il a peut-être laissé des traces. Mais comment a t-il fermé la porte?_

A ce moment, il vit que Ran parlait avec le prêtre qui semblait visiblement contrarié.

- Vous êtes sûre mademoiselle? Ce n'est pas très...

- C'est bon, je vous assure.

- Bon très bien.

Le prêtre se tourna vers Shinichi.

- Kudo-san, voulez-vous épousez cette femme?

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? _Bien sûr que oui.

- Mouri-san, voulez-vous épousez cet homme.

- Oui.

_- Ran aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _Ran...

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme.

- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu...

Shinichi ne put finir sa phrase. Ran lui avait sauter au coup et l'embrassait tendrement. Ne comprenant rien, il se contenta d'y répondre. Puis elle brisa leur étreinte et lui sourit malicieusement.

- Maintenant tu peux y aller, tantei-san (détective).

- Ran...

Shinichi la regarda dans les yeux puis comprenant, il se mit à sourire.

- Tu es vraiment la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde.

- Je sais, mais tu as intérêt à être là pour le gâteau sinon ...

- Promis.

Il se mit alors à courir vers la sortie.

- Oh! Heiji, tu viens?

- Hein, quoi? Oui, j'arrive.

Shinichi se dirigea vers sa nouvelle enquête en pensant :

_- Décidément il n'y a rien à y faire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je l'aime. Et c'est ma seule vérité._

**FIN**

* * *

Eh voilà, c'est fini. Mon histoire s'achève ici, celle de Détective Conan continue au pays du soleil levant. J'aime beaucoup la fin, ça fait longtemps que j'y pensais et je suis content de l'avoir enfin écrite. Je voulais finir par le mariage mais je voulais tout de même remettre l'accent sur le côté détective du manga. Bah oui, jusque là, ma fic ne faisait pas trop de lien avec l'essence même de Shinichi, les enquêtes criminelles. Et j'avais beaucoup aimé la scène du restaurant où Ran lui avait dit d'aller résoudre l'enquête donc j'ai pensé à ça.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic de bout en bout. Ce sera malheureusement la seule que j'écrirai pour Détective Conan, jesuis un auteurOne Piece à la base. Si vous aimez mon travail et que vous connaissez ce manga, venez faire un tour, ça vaut le coup (enfin j'espère).

Merci de m'avoir suivi et soutenu durant cette aventure, je vous dit tchao et à la prochaine.


End file.
